


Caution

by obsobing



Series: ❦ Poly Love ❦ [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Epistolary, Hyungwon's power is pretty fvkcing cool, Jeongguk is an expected but unexpected surprise, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope-centric, M/M, Mutant Powers, Mutants, So is Hobi's, Social Media, Supernatural AU - Freeform, first chapter is literally all text and social media, text-fic, well half-epistolary and half not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsobing/pseuds/obsobing
Summary: AU where BTS are overprotective of Hoseok and he grows annoyed at them... But they're overprotective for a reason.ㅡTumblr Prompt:“You don’t have to do this,” I slurred, trying to form my words. “I’m fine.” This was a partial lie though. I knew I had a deep cut somewhere, because some of my clothes were stained red, and my head felt so numb it was hard to think. My friend had one of my arms slung over their shoulder, and they looked down and grinned at me, though their eyes had a concerned look.“No,” they laughed. “You’re really not.”“Sure I am.”“How about you shut up and just admit what you did was reckless?”ㅡ





	1. E i n s

* * *

 

* * *

 


	2. z w e i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hands snaked their way around him and Hoseok sighed, hanging up his phone as he relaxed into the embrace. “Thank you... Did anyone see you?”
> 
> “No, the door is locked. I have to go back, be safe, okay?”
> 
> Hoseok nodded, squeezing the other’s arm gently and causing a warm feeling to course through him. “Be careful.”
> 
> “You too,” lips pressed to the back of his head and Hoseok closed his eyes before he felt the warmth leave him just as the door burst open.

* * *

* * *

“Who are you talking to so much lately, hyung?” Jimin asked curiously, watching as the elder tensed suddenly before shrugging. “You don’t trust me, hyung?”

“You haven’t exactly given me much to trust lately, Jiminnie,” Hoseok answered after a moment. “What exactly do you and Yoongi hyung talk about when Jeongguk and I aren’t around?”

“Ah, that’s not fair, hyung,” Jimin pouted, trying to ignore how much the look of uncertainty Hoseok was giving him was actually hurting him. It’s not that he wanted to keep secrets from the elder but it’s because what was best for him. “We’re honestly just-”

“Hyungwon would tell me without a doubt,” Hoseok suddenly interjected and Jimin froze, his eyes wide at the name of someone he hadn’t thought he would hear about ever again… or at least, for a while longer. “He wouldn’t do this. There would be no beating around the bush with him. Why can’t the rest of you just tell me? This is why I trust Jeongguk the most. There’s nothing he hides from me.”

“... Jeongguk doesn’t need to hide anything from you because you’re both the same… Hyung, did you say Hyungwon? Since when have you talked to him?” Jimin frowned. “I didn’t know you made a new friend.”

“He’s not a new friend, Jimin-ah,” Hoseok said and Jimin bit back a groan before fixing a hard gaze on the other dancer. “What is it?”

“You probably shouldn’t talk to him anymore, hyung. It’s not good for you.”

“What? Jimin, no offense, but you’re literally no one to tell me that. My choice of friends shouldn’t affect you. I’m not going to stop talking to my closest friend just because you tell me to. So tell me, why do you think I should listen to you?”

“Because… he’s not a great influence.”

“You have no basis for that, Jimin.”

“You… you can’t talk to him.”

“Why not?”

“BECAUSE HE’S NOT REAL!!” Jimin exploded, grasping at his hair and shaking his head. “He’s not real, why can’t you see that?”

“... Get out.”

“What? Hyung, you can’t be serious.”

“Get. Out.”

“... very well.”  

* * *

 

* * *

_“Hello?”_

_“Hyungwon… you’re real, right?”_

_“Of course I am, Seokkie… Did you get the message?”_

_“Yes, I did. What do we do now?”_

_“We hide. Do you trust your friends?”_

_“Of course but they don’t trust you.”_

_“That doesn’t matter. Be careful. Stick close to them or we might not come out alive.”_

_“What do they want from us?”_

_“... I don’t know. I wish I could remember more than I do. I’m sorry, Seokkie.”_

_“Yeah, I’m sorry too, Wonnie. I’ll see you?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“Goodbye?”_

Hands snaked their way around him and Hoseok sighed, hanging up his phone as he relaxed into the embrace. “Thank you... Did anyone see you?”

“No, the door is locked. I have to go back, be safe, okay?”

Hoseok nodded, squeezing the other’s arm gently and causing a warm feeling to course through him. “Be careful.”

“You too,” lips pressed to the back of his head and Hoseok closed his eyes before he felt the warmth leave him just as the door burst open.

“Hyung! I felt something weird a second ago. Did you feel it too?” Jeongguk’s wide-eyed expression caused Hoseok to laugh.

“Yeah, I know what it was. I’ll tell you later. Come on, we have to go meet the others.”

“I thought you were mad at them, though,” Jeongguk frowned.

Hoseok only laughed more though, “Yeah, so did I.” 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/obsobing)!! :)


	3. d r e i

* * *

* * *

Hoseok didn’t move as the door opened. He was too tired and he didn’t even know why. All he knew is that he hadn’t been alone and he had been in pain but there was no specific memory left in his mind.

“Hoseok?! Seok Seok-ah, are you okay?” He felt himself being pulled into someone’s arms and closed his eyes, leaning against their warmth. He was so tired. Why couldn’t he just sleep?

“Hoseokkie, please talk to me,” they pleaded and he frowned, struggling to even try to open his mouth. “Baby?” He sighed, scrunching his nose as he felt his eyes water. “Talk to me, baby…”

“Help…” Hoseok choked out, curling into who he now knew was Yoongi and stifling his sobs. He was confused. He was tired. He just wanted peace but peace… it seemed peace did not want his company.

“I’m sorry, I’m trying,” Yoongi whispered and Hoseok only sobbed more, grasping onto the fabric of the elder’s shirt as he let out everything at once. “I promise I’m trying. Do you want me to stay the night, baby?”

Hoseok sniffed, shaking his head, “No… No, it’s okay just… don’t abandon me, okay?”

Yoongi sighed and nodded, “I could never, Seok Seok.”

“Hyung, I could stay,” Jeongguk voiced up from beside them and Yoongi hummed as Hoseok began to calm down. “I mean, I kind of live here anyways. My apartment is alone more than half the time.”

“Yeah, you can both keep one another company… But are you sure? I mean, Hoseok doesn’t exactly seem like he wants to be monitored even now.”

“No… I can’t… you can’t…” Hoseok whispered and Jeongguk huffed but nodded. “Sorry, Gukkie.”

“It’s okay, but be careful, hyung,” Jeongguk pursed his lips as Hoseok glanced at him, noticing the flash of color within them.

“... I’m always careful but…”

Hoseok closed his eyes, leaning his head on Yoongi and shaking his head.

_It’s never enough._

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this is I, Axel. :) 
> 
> So, I just want to ask for everyone to be understanding. I do tend to write more when I have classes but updates may not be as fast this semester because not only do I have my English major classes but I also have my Astronomy minor classes - which includes Physics and wow I suck at that - along with some of my graduation requirements. I will try to update more than I do for every other story simply because this is required here and I didn't think of that but also because wow, I adore this au so look forward to that!! :) 
> 
> Random info that isn't needed: TODAY I FOUND OUT MY GRANDMA WAS A NATIVE INDIAN TO MEXICO AND I'M SO EXCITED I'M GOING TO TRY TO LEARN THE LANGUAGE AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME. and before anyone asks - it's definitely not Spanish but nice guess? Cx


	4. v i e r

* * *

_"They don't know. They don't know but they could. Are you willing to take that chance? And if so, for what? Are you so sure they wouldn't leave you behind? They would run if they knew the truth... It's too bad you can't do the same. You can't run because there's nowhere for you to go. Isn't that amazing? You're waiting for someone to save you and you don't realize it, just like they don't realize they can't save you. It's not possible... not without them being the same, and if they were the same then it would be a shame to know that they were aware of it all but didn't trust you enough to tell you anything, wouldn't it?"_

Hoseok stared at the mirror as the message played over and over while he tried to gather the courage to turn it off. He couldn't though, not when he knew there was some truth hidden behind what the person was saying. He had always felt as if someone was hiding something with the secretive glances and the voicemail did little more than confirm his suspicions.

"Seok-ah? Where are you, sunshine?" Yoongi's voice burst through his thoughts and he sighed, knowing he had to actually stop the message unless he wanted the other to know about the weird message. "I brought food and Jeongguk but I lost him on the way in..."

"I'm in my room," he called out, wincing at how hoarse his voice sounded from the events that had transpired before and his lack of using it lately.

"Have you left the room at all?" Yoongi frowned once he came in, his eyes softening as he noticed how exhausted the younger seemed. "Have you had any luck in sleeping?"

"Plenty but I'm still tired... This is so..." Hoseok trailed off, aware of how his eyes wanted to slip closed as the exhaustion finally caught up to him. "Sorry..."

"You don't have to apologize, it's not your fault, Seok-ah," Yoongi murmured, walking over to him and helping him lay down. "Come on, sleep while you can. I think Jeongguk-ah wants to drag us out somewhere later."

"Don't wanna," Hoseok whispered, feeling his heart flutter at the chuckle his response elicited from the elder. "Hyung...?"

"Yeah, Seok Seok?"

"You wouldn't hide anything from me, right?" Hoseok continued, opening his eyes the slightest bit just in time to watch how Yoongi tensed at the question. "... would you?"

"Of course not, Seok-ah," Yoongi answered quietly, meeting his eyes for the slightest second before averting his gaze. "I would-"

"You're a liar, hyung," Hoseok interrupted as he gave into sleep in the presence of his hyung, once again. "Everyone lies around me..."

Yoongi could only stare in wonder as the younger entered a deep sleep before taking out his phone and dialing a number, "Hey... we need to talk, to everyone."

_"When?"_

"Today."

_"That's too soon, we can't-"_

"He knows."

_"... we'll be there."_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll apologize for not updating but guys I was so exhausted when I woke up I just wanted to cry. Also, my uni blocked ao3 so even when I update, wattpad gets all my updates in the morning and I have to wait to do so on here until I get home. ㅠㅠ


	5. f ü n f

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How fair is it to keep a part of his life from him?”

* * *

“Why are you hiding things from me? I thought I told you to stop when I got out,” Hoseok shook his head, aware of just how tense the room was becoming. “This isn’t- What is it that you don’t want me to know? Because I can handle it, you know I can-” 

“No, Hoseok-ah, we don’t know if you can. We don’t know what will set you off or what won’t. You keep talking about things as if you know-” 

“Well then, shouldn’t that give you a clue that you have to tell me things now?” Hoseok interrupted, glaring at Yoongi as the elder tried to get closer to him. “No, you don’t get to do this. You don’t get to treat me like I’m a baby and tell me otherwise. What is going on?” 

“I guess that’s something we’ll have to answer,” someone interrupted, clearing their throat and then walking into the living room followed by a couple of other people. Hoseok had never seen any of them except for one from all of them, and the fact that everyone was crowding into the living room was causing him to become extremely cautious of everything and anything. 

“You’re not supposed to be here,” he whispered, looking down at his hands as Yoongi patted his shoulder while Hyungwon stared at him silently. 

“I know… I couldn’t say no,” Hyungwon answered after a moment, glancing around the room before chuckling humorlessly. “I warned you.” 

“What are you-” 

“The truth would have been better if it had never been hidden. What are you going to do now that we’re all together. You can’t possibly expect us all to be safe now. They know we’ve met. You have basically signed your own death sentence here,” Hyungwon grimaced. “This is what they wanted. This is what you all should never have done.” 

“What are you talking about? Who’s going to kill us? You guys never made sense when you talked about these things together… so, could you possibly fill us in on whatever this is?” Jimin hummed, sighing when Hoseok deadpanned at him. “I just… I want to know.” 

“For what? So you can tell me that it isn’t all real like that other day? Or to tell me that something similar happened to you only for me to find out it was a lie to get information out of me? What exactly could you possibly need from me at this point?” Hoseok laughed, clawing at his legs in frustration while ignoring Jeongguk’s attempts at helping him calm down. This wasn’t some laughing matter, after all. If this was about what he suspected it was then keeping him in the dark and having them all meet with one another was the greatest mistake they could have ever made. 

“We never meant to hurt you,” Jimin whispered. “Hyung, we only wanted the best for you. We never wanted anything bad to happen to you, I swear.” 

“Just like I was never meant to be kept locked in a room for eternity, right?” Hyungwon snorted, shaking his head as his companions tried to talk to him. “I get it, you all thought you knew best but it turns out that we’re the only ones that lived through these things. I bet you’ve never told Jeongguk-ah that he was with us when everything happened, right? You have kept him in the dark the most because he’s been someone who seems to have completely forgotten about it all… but tell me… How fair is it to keep a part of his life from him?” 

“What? What are you talking about?” Jeongguk coughed, his hand freezing from his soft ministrations on Hoseok’s arm. “What is going on?” 

“I think we’ll need time to talk about this thoroughly but you all have to know that we only did this because it seemed like the only way it would all work. We need to do this away from one another, though, if what they’re saying is true then this would only have caused them to notice a concentration of-” 

_ Too late _ , a voice echoed in Hoseok’s head and he slumped forward with a gasp as some indescribable feeling coursed through him. He tried - he really did - to say something but he couldn’t and so they could only watch with wide eyes as he crumpled onto the floor with silent plea on his lips even as a pulse of energy resonated through the room. 

“Hel...p…” 

* * *

 


	6. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahaha- im so sorry

* * *

So, like, I haven't forgotten about this... but I did get a new phone a while back (so I guess this is old now whoops) and lost all progress? Not only that but I can't even begin to attempt figuring out how to do social media posts on this phone (it's an iPhone) because ngl Social Dummy confuses me so much. So basically, I'm saying, I am utterly lost and need help. :,)) I love this story but I am not able to update bc of my phone... and I don't have access to PS, which is fine bc I'm more lost on there than I am on SD. Ugh, I'm a mess but I promise to figure it out because I absolutely adore this story. 

 

Sincerely, 

your very regretful author. ㅠㅠ 

* * *

 


End file.
